Red Thread
by Spazzu
Summary: A series of stories, related and not related at once, regarding Neuro, Yako and their intimacy. Neuro x Yako, obviously. Varying levels of abuse and romance.
1. Kinks

Yako wasn't very amused as she sat there on top of Troy, hands tied beyind her back with a collar on. It was enough to be completely exposed that close to the window, let alone in the office where absolutely anyone could walk in...but being tied to the stupid desk was really adding unneeded levels of humiliation to the whole endeavor. Straining against the tether, she glowered as Neuro paced back and forth infront of her. He looked smug, confident and very, very pleased with his latest idea.

"Oh, Yako, Yako, Yako," he started, stopping directly infront of her and cupping her chin, "Why are you giving me such an ugly look?"

She shook her head and leaned forward, frowning, "The ropes...really? On TROY?"

A sharp laugh came from the man and he smacked her upside the head in as friendly a manner that smacking could be in.

"Of course, Yako~ It is my desk." he said, grinning.

Sighing, she turned away from him. He was so ridiculous when it came to intimacy in their relationship, which was already screwy to begin with. Really now...A human girl with a demon? And a mystery-eating, purple BIRD demon at that. Normality had long since flown out the window and she had come to expect weird things. Walking eyeballs, monsters, painful and not-so-enjoyable tortures...It was something that was part of her daily routine here at the detective agency. Yako wasn't quite sure, however, if _this_ torment would ever lose its effect.

He stood there, looking at her with that familiar hungry look. A tint of red was starting to creep up on her face, feeling embarassed. He took a step forward and she leaned back on instinct, eyes staring at a corner in the room. Sharp teeth nipped at her earlobe and that familiar wet burning engulfed the flesh on her neck as he suckled and licked at it. Choking on a pained noise, Yako drew away from his mouth quickly. She bit down on her lip as he gave her a quirk of his brow, pulling off his gloves with his teeth to show merciless talons and a cruel look of delight.

"What's this? Defying your master? You'll need to be punished, slave..."

"Neuro! Someone might come IN." she said, trying to find some excuse for him to untie her or atleast take this somewhere more private.

He stopped to think about this, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Then without warning, his face phased from his disguise and back to his normal, beaked face. He nipped her shoulder very, very painfully, catching her just right on her muscle with his beak to make her squeak in discomfort. His gnawing steadily grew more and more rough, soon using his teeth and leaving large marks at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Trembling, she closed her eyes as he closed his beak around her neck, barely brushing her neck with his teeth. Then, Neuro drew back and gave a laugh and opened his jaws wide and tilting his head back. Oh god...No, he wasn't going to...

"No! Wa-"

"_Evil Canceller._"

Before she could stop him she was...well, to be blunt, vomited on by the demon. She yelped and wriggled around in displeasure, rather annoyed at Neuro at this point. He simply resumed his human facade and grinned, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, then?" he asked, running a finger down her chest to her navel.

She was at a loss for an argument, simply sighing and resigning herself to her fate. Taking her silence as consent, he held up something for her to see. It was a fine wax candle, unlit and unused. It smelled very much like cinnamon, and she heard her stomach growl loudly. A lighter from his pocket...now the candle was lit...and he had such a look of wicked pleasure that the room felt just a little colder. He tilted it a bit over her back, and as it hit her skin, she let out a cry. It burned badly, hurt and still drove her absolutely wild.

--

Notes from da Spazzu: ...HMMMMM. I'll probably make a part two for this one. I dunno, though.

HURR. I guess I'm starting a lemon series...

There will be sadomasochism, nice-nice stuff and...I don't even know. I might take requests if you review with a few kinks. :3


	2. Relax

Yako closed her eyes as she rested her head, leaning back into the hot spring. The tension of the day was practically melting away as she felt the steaming water around her, content now to simply lie back and appreciate this (rare) moment of peace in her life. It was an added pleasure, as well, being alone. No fans, no police, no Neuro...nobody. Just her, herself and...well....her.

A sigh of pure, utter contentment escaped her and she opened her eyes lazily, stretching. From all the running around and abuse lately, she had found her muscles aching and somehow, much to her disbelief, managed to convince Neuro to allow her to go here, to the hotsprings to relax. Thinking about it made her feel a bit uneasy, knowing there was going to be some catch he 'conveniently' forgot to tack on, but for now, she could let the worries rest.

Mind clouded by the haze of contentment, she hadn't really expected to Neuro suddenly barge in on her. And the fact that this side was for females only made the shock of her boss suddenly being there a bit more intense. He simply smiled that good-boy smile, sidled into the water and took his place next to her, looking as innocent as can be as he looked at her. Yako stared back, completely baffled.

"Neuro, you're supposed to be in the _other_ one. This is for girls! Get out! Get out!"

He chose to ignore her, resting his head ontop of hers in a lazy manner, making her grumble in resignation. As if she could change his mind, once it was made up. Staring at her reflection in the water, Yako rubbed her forehead as she felt that calm feeling start to slip away. Neuro, however, kept that smiiile on his face and purred as he rubbed his chin against her head like an overly-affectionate cat.

...

Well.

Needless to say, this was new.

"...What are you doing?"

"Yako, you smell nice~" was all he said in response, wrapping his arms around her. Was he going nuts or something? This was definately not like him at all...no pain, no threats...not even a degrading name to call her?

Worried, Yako turned to face him, scooting away slightly with a confused look.

"Really, Neuro, what are you doing? Why are you acting so nice?" she said, crossing her arms and holding her towel to her tight.

Neuro inched a bit closer to her, grin widening. His eyes flashed brightly and he placed his hand on the side of her face gently. He stroked her cheek and leaned down close to her face, touching noses and nuzzling her. Blushing, she squeaked quietly, unable to tear herself away from the gaze he was giving her.

"I am...relaxing. Isn't that what we came here for?"

His lips met hers and she gave a muffled noise of protest as his arms encircled her and pulled the girl against him. Pulling away, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he placed a hand to her chest. The grin widened as he felt how fast her heart was beating. Nervous, Yako looked away, back at the water. It suddenly felt a lot warmer...and again, Neuro was kissing her. Running his tongue along her bottom lip, she hesitantly opened her mouth, allowing him to kiss her deeper. Distracted by his tongue, she didn't notice his hands wandering, pulling off her towel, caressing her body and touching her _here_ and _there_. All she knew was she was far too hot right now and he was making her feel amazing.

Breaking the kiss, he moved his lips down her jawline and to her neck, affectionately licking and kissing her as he pressed her back against the wall and lifted her hips. She let out a soft moan, tangling her hands in his hair and keeping him close. He purred and nipped at her skin, massaging her thighs and rubbing her a little more.

"Yako..." he started, voice sultry as he locked eyes with the blonde.

She didn't need him to say anymore. She drew her hand from his chest, over his stomach, down, down, down. Neuro groaned, pressing forward in an urgent manner. His eyes were dizzying and, of course, she wouldn't say no. Not this time. Letting him spread her legs apart with his knees, she closed her eyes and pressed her face into his shoulder. Ridiculously gentle when pushing in, Yako was starting to wonder if this was the real Neuro she knew. He moved slow, passionately and held her close, biting his lip to keep himself in check. Not a single mark was made on her, not a single thing was said and all she could do was moan and wonder who this was and what he did with the demon.

She had no idea how long it lasted and didn't particularly care. It was a moment she wasn't going to forget. Her body shuddered and she gasped his name, her climax wonderful, warm and sweet for the two. He shut his eyes and bit his lip. Satisfaction enveloped them both as they sank into the water, resting against the wall. Neuro kept his eyes closed, breathing deeply and slowly. Yako stared up at him, still wondering about the sporadic good mood.

Then, as if he read her mind (and knowing him, he might've), he grinned and spoke.

"Tools break if they are treated too rough," his lips tickled her ear as he spoke, "Its not a sin to handle you with care..."

--

Spazzu has to say:

HURR. Nice-nice.

Lordy-loo, don't even get me started on OoC Neuro, kay? ;A; Pleeeease.

Anyways...here's another one. It kinda turned into rambling, though. OTL


	3. Teach me, Teacher!

The instrument in his hand (which had a painfully devious look about it) in one hand and a bundle of clothes in the other, Neuro quirked a brow in expectation. Yako simply stared, unsure and wary of what he wanted. He held out the clothes to her, still in keeping his anticipatory state. When she didn't respond, he shoved them into her arms and pointed.

"Put it on." he commanded, though his tone was light and friendly enough.

Sighing and briefly glancing at the clothes, she left to the bathroom to change. It was hardly different from her usual uniform, giving a reason to herself for her compliance. It wasn't that bad at all, and rather stylish, in fact. Tugging on the plaid skirt, Yako looked at herself in the mirror. Just another female school uniform; tie, white shirt and the like...though she was at a loss for where Neuro would've gotten it. This thought perturbed her, so she decided to shrug it off. And the moment she left the bathroom, she had a pair of glasses forced roughly onto her, making her yell in shock.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she glowered at the demon. Then, as she stared at Neuro, abruptly, it all came together. And when it did, it felt like the bottom of her stomach fell out.

"Welcome to class, Katsuragi..." he said, pleasure oozing from his words.

"...No. Nonononono. I am not going along with this one, Neuro!"

Another strike from the pointer, across her knees this time. It hurt, but seemed more like a playful act then torture.

"That's _sensei_ to _you_," he replied, stepping forward to press himself against her and place his hand on the small of her back, "And late students shouldn't cause so much trouble~"

Yako gulped, staring into his excited eyes. He gripped her shoulder abruptly an dhauled her over to her desk and forced her onto it. And taking a step back, Neuro looked her over with a look of intense concentration. Then he settled on a more casual, thoughtful glance.

"Today, we will be discussing the human body and how to please it, my student."

His voice sounded very serious about this. She half expected him to pull out a book with how he was acting, as laughable as that thought was. However, he went ahead and pushed her flat against the desk and got up to straddle her. Pressing a hand to her chest, he massaged gently and gave a sharp smile.

Yako let out a soft moan, her back arching into his hand. The quick surrender pleased him and Neuro slid the pointer between his "student's" legs rubbing roughly against he to elicit a louder moan.

"As you can see, these here are the spots most commonly used for sexual stimulation.." he whispered, fingers manipulating her through the cloth.

She could feel the buttons on her shirt being peeled away with ease and then her bra pushed up. The texture of his gloves felt odd on her skin. Skillful and nimble fingers now directly teased her, and more and more moans were given as a reward. Then, leaning down, he began to suck, nip and lick; his tongue felt strange and she was already on the edge as it was without this.

"But despite the pleasure you derive from here...this is the preffered area..."

Neuro's breath was hot against her skin and the increasing friction between her legs was making her pant. Soon, the tool was set aside and her skirt was hiked up in a not-so-modest manner while he drew back and very carefully pulled her panties down, a smug look plastered on his face.

"Ah...Neuro..." Yako breathed as his hand trailed down, barely brushing against her body.

And when she felt him there, his finger pushing down and rubbing in circles a loud cry of pleasure came from her.

"Very good~"

Switching to using his thumb, his index finger moved down and without hesitation, slid in. Already slick enough, he went in easy and deep, and soon added another finger stretching her and flexing inside.

"Penetration, however, is the most common form and when used in combination with any of the other examples, can be very pleasurable."

He paused, using his free hand to undo his own pants. H ewas obviously tired of the foreplay and removed his fingers from inside her to resume his previous stimulation. Her toes curled and hands clenched into fists as she felt him pressing aggainst her. Then, slower than he usually was, he pressed into her. Yako whimpered, and arched her back ever so slightly, the pleasure consuming her train of thought as he lost any thought of going slow and gentle, thrusting now, in and out, hard and deep.

"You will be graded~" she heard him say, dizzy from the feelings. The feeling of him inside her, his skin against her's...then his fingers, rubbing mercilessly at her. It ended quickly, andto her, loudly as well. She cried out his name, and threw back her head as she came, body shuddering and pulse quickening. He leaned down, biting into her shoulder as he followed suit, a pleased purr rumbling in his chest. Pulling out and dripping, he dragged Yako into a sitting position on the edge of the desk. A smirk crossing his face, he stroked her hair lovingly like a well behaved pet.

"You did well today, Katsuragi. But please be sure to clean up the equipment after use."

A tired, but amused enough sigh escaped her as she leaned down to lick the remaining traces off him.

He made a mental note to teach her more on oral presentations later.

---

Spazzu, blablabla:

HURR. So you know, most of this stuff is written during classes, and I have REALLY nosy friends...hence why I'm not like going "HIS COCK POUNDED IN AND OUT OF HER OMFG SO HOT" etc. ...Plus that stuff sounds really stupid and gross to me. ;A; And using technical terms sounds flowery and a bit ridiculous. So I am a ninja and I navigate around the actual words. -pose-

Anyways. This was done for the 'Student/Teacher' kink.

I also have these done, but I'm not sure which to post first:

Public sex - "Public Thrill"

Fuzzy Handcuffs(And Yako on top) - "Slave"

And something more like Abuse - "Asphyxiation"

(And I have two bonus smutfics that are just lying on my hard drive, if you want me to post them.

Birdface Neuro and FAPFAPFAPNeuro(LOLOL, I KNOW) )

Well, guys? You chose. Reviews are loved, and I am still taking any and all kinks. Seriously. Nothing is too gross for me. At all. Annnnd if someone wants to volunteer to beta, just send me a note/email/something. Okay?


	4. Public Thrill

The last few students had left through the door and the teacher had gone to drop something off at the office. School was out and everyone was gone, or getting ready to head home. Everyone except for Yako Katsuragi. Determined to finish the assignment (as she only had one problem left), she had taken a few moments afterwards to take care of it. Now done, she was packing up and musing about a rather dreadful prospect looming over her in the future. Neuro was going to be absolutely furious with her. She would be suspended from the ceiling over some devious contraption, have her head twisted around, be thrown out a window... or worse. She grimaced as she put away the paper guilty of scentencing the poor girl to such a gloomy rest-of-theday. It wasn't as if she was purposefully skipping out on work, and she would be there eventually...but his impatience and endless hunger kept him mercilessly ridgid about punctuality.

_Knowing him, I'm doomed..._

With a snap, the clasp on her bag was shut. Slinging it over her shoulder and pushing in her chair, the poor girl never foresaw herself being tripped on her way out. Face meeting the floor and whimpering in pain, she felt a very, very familiar sensation. The sensation of a shoe pressing down on the back of her hair to grind her face into the ground.

"Why are you still here?" Neuro idly asked, staring down at his slave.

"Work...school..." she replied, trying to get off the floor despite the demon keeping her down. The taste of the tiles wasn't really her thing.

He let out an amused laugh, finally removing his foot to drag Yako to her feet, fingers digging into her scalp painfully. His face close to hers, the expression on his face just _screaming_ promises of danger and pain. A chill ran down her spine and the pressure on her head intensified.

"This work is not important. You should be finding me mysteries and playing the part of detective. Not doing this...schooling thing."

Yako sighed a frustrated, tired sigh. Pulling away as his grip lessened. She rubbed her temples and took a deep breath unsure how to explain the importance of this to him. T

"Neuro, I need to pass my classes or I'll fail," she started, a very serious expression in her face, "...And I doubt that'd make me look very good to the public."

He seemed to be contemplating what she said, narrowing his eyes in scrutiny. Then his expression became unreadable, walking in a circle around her as if he was a...well, _bird_ of prey examining its next meal. He grinned when he recieved a slap to his hand when he flipped her skirt in a teasing manner. Her agitation was painfully clear and this amused him.

"Neuro, stop with the sexual harassment. We're in my classroom and people are still coming and going. _No_."

Her stern voice and the way she was attempting to forbid him of all people from doing what he wanted caused something in him to surge with desire. That taboo she set and the prospect of further torment tickled him in a way only he would ever know. And when Yako saw that look, she knew exactly what it meant. Taking a few steps back and turning to run, she couldn't even manage a yelp when he caught her wrist in his iron grip to force her close to him, holding her to his chest. Purring as he traced lines along her thighs and the edge of her skirt, he felt her tremble and loved it.

Her eyes flickered from the window, to the door, then back to Neuro in a state of nervous anticipation. Her teacher, a classmate who forgot something...anyone could be walking in and it disturbed her. Pressing his lips firmly to her's, she had no say as he forced her mouth open to snake his tongue in. All she could do was give a muffled squeak as she felt it caress her own tongue and mouth. And she was so focused on the warm wet sensation, she didn't notice his hands at all, working her panties down her legs.

Letting her pull away to breathe, Neuro moved to her neck, grazing his teeth against her pulse, sucking with the intent to leave marks for the world to see. At this point, he had her moaning at his touch, his mouth moving along her jaw, her ear, to her collarbone and shoulder. Abruptly, through the haze, she started hearing voices in the hall and the realization of exposure started to dawn on her.

"Neuro...not here...please!" Yako panted, trying desperately to fight against both his will and her own body's desires.

He let out a beastial growl against her and, without warning, forced her to the floor. Body pressed against his, she writhed around, determined now to escape any furth public displays of this...vulgar affection. Neuro, of course, would have none of that and forced her legs in the air and quickly undid his pants. Baring his fangs in a threatening manner to, hopefully, intimidate her he let her legs rest against his shoulders. Spitting into the palms of his hands, he provided some decent lubrication for himself. He didn't need to be a sadist _all_ the time...and satisfied enough with this meager comfort, he gave a sly grin.

"...What are you doing?"

Her eyes widened as she felt him entering her. Entering her where she normally would have refused (not that she would have had much of a choice in the first place.) It was not comfortable, it was not pleasant and she was incredibally unused to _this_, even with the saliva. Slowly enough, he moved against her in a disturbingly gentle manner. The whimpers from her soon became pants and drool dribbled down his chin. Neuro's pace stayed constant, his hands gripping his hips for support, letting Yako grow more comfortable with the situation.

The setting was almost completely forgotten, until he abruptly moved a hand to cover her mouth, muffling any sound coming from her. And, as well, he paused in his thrusts, which elicited a whine of protest from the blonde. A sten "Ssh!" was given to her and he nodded towards the door and she understood completely. Her heart almost stopped working completely when she recognized the voice that called out to...of all people...her.

"Yako, are you still here? I got tickets to g-"

Kanae was peering in, a hopeful look on her face as she waved some colourful tickets around in the air. To her, not at eye level with the ground or even looking at the floor, the room was empty and completely lacking in Yako. Her face fell and she shook her head.

"Probably at work..."

Dissapointed, she left the room and the pair to their activities. Yako's heart raced in her chest, thumping so fast it hurt her chest. Filled with adrenaline, her body shook with excitement and the thrill of danger. It was almost like she was a criminal who just got away.

And when she came, she let herself do so loudly. Even in her classroom, where anyone could hear, where anyone could come in, and where she could easily be caught and tormented or scolded. The thrill rushed in her and she felt delightful pinpricks all over...or that could've been Neuro.

Either way, a warmth filled her, full and deep.

--

Spazzu has to say:

I don't even know wtf I was doing with this one. If you want me to rewrite it, I'll do so.

WTFANAL.

I really don't know.

I'm really sleepy and I have finals tommorow. ;_; ILU GUYS. I'll update the others after I finish all my crap at school. Just tommorow and Friday, then I have two months off, ok? 8D Which one should I post next?

And still taking kink requests/suggestions, of course.

GOD. I love writing PWP. I don't have to let it go ANYWHERE but inside Yako. ;lkawmet;lkmasdg OHOHOHO. -witty-


	5. Asphyxiation

Yes, it scared her. And along with that, it hurt. There was no way of getting around those two facts. The friction of the ropes around her weren't so bad compared to it. The strikes from the riding crop had hurt, sure. The wax, the flames...everything he had used were painful upfront. But the sensation of being choked was absolutely, positively awful. The psychological aspect of it sent terror through her when her lungs started to scream for air and her muscles went weak and useless, her struggling growing sluggish. How tight her chest grew, and how the blood rushed to her head. Her brain felt like shutting down and everything, the room and his face, went blurry. It hurt when Neuro choked her.

Multiple injuries crisscrossed her bruised and burnt skin. Her wrists were chafed from the ropes rubbing against her this way and that. A lighter, a candle and bottle of water sat on the table, used and finished with. The riding crop had been cast aside to the floor. None of them were needed anymore, no toys or tools. He had everything he needed.

He gnawed at her shoulder, at her arm and neck, merciless and hungry. Blood trickled down her and Yako could only give a dry, choked sob. She had run out of tears a long, long time ago. He spat into her wounds to hear her scream again. He sunk his claws deep into her thighs and raked them down to her knees. More and more howls of pain were dragged out of her and everyone made the demon quiver with excitement. Then blood-covered hands found their way to Yako's neck as Neuro thrust into her with no thought on being gentle or kind. A moan sputtered out and a feeling of disgust filled her at the filthy, painful pleasure she felt. Then, a strangled gasp as his fingers, that grip strong enough to break her as easy as she would a biscuit, curled around her neck. They constricted tight, closing off her airway completely. His movements grew more and more violent, the noises he made growing more and more animalistic and frightening to her.

A shudder ran through her and she felt him come inside her. That sensation, that experience of being filled by him, by _Neuro_, threw her into an unexpected orgasm. One that left her feeling shamefull and filled her with an overwhelming fear. He removed his hands from her throat and she gasped desperately for air, putting a hand to her neck. That fear weighed down heavily on her and only grew more and more as she let out a tiny moan as he inflicted one last cut, deep and long down her belly.

Yako feared this. This pleasure from the sick, inhuman and brutal abuse, and the unfathomable pain and risk that came from it.

--

Spazzu has to saaay:

...Oh God. I'm SO SORRY. ;A;

And lololol.

I also need your opinion: For the cosplay kink, do you think Yako + ShotaShorts = ok? XD

Aaand...I guess the next one I'll post is the handcuffs one. :3 Enjoy.

MOAR KINKS, GUYS. NAO. GIVE THEM TO MEEE.


	6. Fantasize

He wasn't one to fantasize usually. His mind was usually on his next meal, or investigating, or thinking up new ways to torture his slaves. Things that happened every day and occupied his brain totally. He had no time for such a trivial thing and the ways of carnal pleasure. That was the normal thing and way he worked. But as of late, something had been worming its way into his mind. Slave number one.

Neuro wasn't one to fantasize. But now, here he sat, at his desk, leaning back into his chair and staring at the ceiling. His nimble fingers had quickly undone his pants the moment she had left to go hand out fliers, eager to get to work to satisfy him as he delved deeper into his thoughts. Her thin frame...clothed only by a skimpy maid outfit...that stupid outfit she wore when she handed out the ads...Already, he was pleasuring himself, fingers moving sensually. Tossing his glove to the floor, he purred at the texture of his own hand. And of course his thoughts were nothing but the best, coming from a mind like his.

_Ohh, master...let me rub you..._ he heard his fantasy Yako croon into his ear, her hand running down his stomach. He closed his eyes, letting his fantasy carry him away. As the non-existant Yako started to mimic his own hand's actions, his breath hitched in his throat. And then, as she flicked out her tongue, he began to pant. His breathing ragged, and his hand pumping faster, the Yako kept teasing him more and more, her warm mouth and wonderful (though, in reality, probably non-existant) talents driving him over the edge and completely insane. He let out a groan of pleasure and kept moving his hand up and down, the pressure building up inside him. His body was hot and he tensed.

"Mmm, Yako..." he growled loudly, baring his fangs out of pleasure.

"....N-Neuro?"

His eyes flew open and his head snapped in the direction of the door. There she stood. Fantasy Yako. Still dressed in her uniform. And here he sat, exposed and dripping. And there they were, deathly silent. He knew she had heard him. And all she could do was stare. And all he could do was stare back. Clearing her throat, she shut the door slowly, inching to the couch to grab her bag and leave.

Finally. Neuro cleared his throat and idly looked away.  
"Yako..." he said, not making eye contact.

She stopped in her tracks, giving him the look that clearly said _You're crazy, let me go home._

"...Come here."

Yako sighed, apprehensively going to his side as he remained there, pants still down and hand still in the...er...not so modest position. Finally, slowly turning his head to her, he pointed down with his free hand.

"Go on."

An offended look crossed her face almost instantly and she stepped back. Yes, he was known to have absolutely no tact whatsoever, but this was crossing the line. Torture, go for it, verbal abuse, sure...but sexual harassment was a no-go. She held her arms out in a gesture of 'No Way!' and kept backing up. A look of dissapointment crossed her boss' face, though one that clearly had the usual underlying threat. This was ridiculous...He didn't really expect her to do this, did he?

"My dishrag, you look beautiful~"

"...Neuro, what's wrong with you?"

Simply put, he was just trying to tempt her over with sweet words. Wasn't that what humans expected before things like this? Or, atleast she would need it. The reassurance that she was atleast somewhat good enough to be with such an amazing man like him. Yes, he was still out of her league by far and surpassed her in every way shape and form...and she should've been on her knees giving him head by now, if only that braincell of her's could understand how generous he was with her.

"Nothing at all!" he chirped, still giving her that wicked look.

Needless to say, he found her on the ground infront of him not too much later. Of course, he did have her threatened on pain of death at this point, but what mattered now was her hands. They moved over his body, everywhere, and gave him exactly what he wanted. Her mouth moved timidly, but it was her's...the fantasy Yako. Tangling his claws in her hair, he leaned back.

Why did he need to fantasize? He always got what he wanted.

--

Spazzu has to say:

PFF. This was written ages ago, so its kinda wonky and not as well-developed and MORE POINTLESS than the others. But here you go. BONUS CHAPTER.


	7. I don't want anybody else

It had always been something private, just for her. When she finally had time to herself, after school, after work, when the house was silent and she had everything to herself. The solitude, the quiet that came with it and the feeling of relaxation as well. When Yako could lay back in bed, lean back, shut her eyes and simply let herself go. All the troubles from investiagtion, homework and, of course, the torment from Neuro simply melted away. After a long, warm shower, she would put her pajamas on, turn off the lights and lay in her bed for some quality "me" time.

Of course, she never saw faces, heard voices or thought of any perfect companion. It was only her, as she slid her hand up her shirt, delicate and sensual with her touches. Small moans would escape her as she cupped her breast and teased her nipple with the very tip of her fingers. A hiss as her free hand traced long strokes from her other breast, down to her navel and to the very edge of her bottoms. Quivering and almost aprehensive, she'd slip it underneath, over her panties, rubbing until she began to pant. Her back arched, pleasure overflowing in her body as she closed her eyes.

_Óh, my dishrag~_

She stopped moving her hand instantly. It was almost like she'd recieved a slap to the face as she heard it. Yako had heard **his** voice. Neuro's velvety purr, crooning in her ear. Shaking her head rapidly with a look of defiance, she muttered to herself, trying to rationalize it away. It was nothing and an accident. Refocusing her attention and clearing her mind, Yako took a deep breath as again, her hand moved. Her tense body started to relax again, the warm sensation taking over every inch of her skin and to her core.

"Mmm..."

Tugging her pants and panties down, she let out a soft moan,stroking her inner thighs, back up to there. And then again. There he was, invading her own quiet, personal, private time. She thought about it, him being the one to expose her just then, to run his gloved hands u-...no. She refused to think over it any further. Biting her lip, she desperately tried to pursue what she had started, rubbing in slow circles with her thumb. A flush was creeping over her, and at this point, it wasn't even completely due to her teasing and touching. Yako couldn't stop thinkg about it. Neuro's face, Neuro's voice, Neuro's touch and everything about it. Her skin crawled and it was boardering on unplesant, but she was so close...

Her middle finger finally slid in and her thumb kept working. Her hand up on her breast pinched and twisted her nipple, chest heaving as her pants increased and moans continued to come from her. And all she could see was him and it scared, worried and disgusted her.

It also thrilled her in ways she was ashamed to even admit to, outloud and to herself on the inside.

Him, him, him. She was consumed, and when she came with a shuddering cry, all she could do was sit there in a haze of confusion and guilt. Guilt over what she had just done. It had _always_ been something private. Just for _her_. No faces, no voices and definately no Neuro. But not now. She put a palm to her face and shook her head. She had just touched herself, masturbated all the way to climax...to Neuro. Her demonic, abusive and most definately _not charming _( she kept telling herself this as she thought about it) puzzle-eating boss.

But nothing was making that sense of satisfaction and warmth in her go away. Nothing.

--

Spazzu saaays:

I don't know, ok guys. I'm so tired and cranky, I just...asdg;lkmasdg I did it pretty quick, I'm sorry to say.

Also, while listening to "I touch myself"

I dooon't want aaaanybody else, when I think about yooou I touch myselffff.

And also, Seshka, I have a few questions regarding your kinks:

For number 5, is the idea for it to give him ideas for her to preform some tasks for him, or for him to...er...use said object on her?

And for Meichiri:

Out of curiosity, how would I be able to do Lolicon or Shotacon for NeuYako? o_o Unless you count the fact that, considering Yako is underage(atleast here), and Neuro is probably like...freakishly old...

Hmmm.

"Hey little boy, I've got a mystery for you. In my panties. 8D"

...DX Sorry. ANYWAYS.

And for Cun:

Would the trying out the new dress be in the store, in a dressing room, or just in private with the dress on?

Doo doo doo. Enjoy the quickie(No pun intended.)


	8. Lil' boy, I got a puzzle in my panties

Little children, of course, don't know right from wrong most of the time. Saying that, its also hard for them to distinguish between good and bad people. And ven with an...interesting child like Neuro, the rules still applied. As smart as he was, an offer of something he wanted was enough to draw him away from what he was doing (taking apart some gadget he had bullied out of another kid) and get led away from safety, from the public eye, into the home of some unknown woman. She looked kind enough, all smiles and friendly talk. But what interested Neuro the most was her promise.

"You like taking things apart, huh?" she had asked, watching him dismantle the object.

"Nah, I like puzzles." he replied, his tone of voice clearly saying _What are you, dumb?_

"Puzzles? I have lots of those at home. You should come over and play with them."

"Sure!"

A free puzzle was a free puzzle, and she didn't look like she would cause any harm. Standing up and smirking, he followed the blonde down the street. She sure was stupid, just giving stuff like this away.

"My name is Yako, by the way. What's yours?" the stupid lady named Yako asked.

"Neuro." he replied.

"A pleasure to meet you, Neuro."

Neuro didn't really have an interest in her name, or any formalities that could've presented themselves. Shrugging at her, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and idly looked at the ground as they continued down the street.

They walked for what seemed like forever to the boy and he made his annoyance clear at this, as after only a few minutes of walking, he started to whine. Yako seemed patient enough, however. The whining was ignored and she smiled plesantly at him as he yammered away. Eventually, they were infront of a house and he looked expectantly at her as she opened the door and ushered him in.

"Where are the puzzles, lady?" Neuro demanded in a bossy tone, folding his arms.

"Oh, they're in my room." she explained as she walked up the stairs with him, "And please, call me Yako."

"I'll call you what I want! Don't you try and tell me what to do."

She sighed and shrugged as he kicked at her heels. Opening the door to her room, she gestured for him to go in. And that's exactly what he did...but only dissapointment and frustration met him.

"There aren't any puzzles in here." he complained, looking at the rather empty looking room.

"Oh...that's odd. I must've put them away. But can you atleast solve somthing for me?"

"What?"

"Does this smell like chloroform to you?" she asked, holding out a rag

Well, he didn't really know what this...Chlor...coral...chl...what she just said was. But maybe he'd give it a sniff anyways. Inhaling into the cloth, he blinked curiously and stared at the expectant face of the woman. Then he felt a bit woozy, then a bit dizzy, then...it all went black.

When he woke up, it was dark. Growling loudly, he went to stand but found he couldn't. His legs were tied to a chair, as were his arms. Struggling against the tethers, he started to yell and complain loudly. EXTREMELY loudly. Gnashing his teeth, he spat in frustration, and then the lights came on. There she was. That Yako-bitch...dressed in what looked like a red scrap of cloth. A sly grin crossed his face.

"I can see your boobs."

She smiled and crossed the room to him and stroked his hair.

"I know you can~"

"Or, atleast what little ones you have."

His voice was mocking now, but he still had that pleased look on his face as he stared at her. Yako simply stared back and sighed. Then Neuro started to notice other things. Like his own lack of clothes. He cocked his head to the side as he stared down, then back up at her.

"...When am I getting my puzzles?"

"Oh, you'll get a puzzle right now~" she crooned, leaning closer.

And then everything happened all at once. It was wrong, wrong, wrong. And she kept insisting it was right, right, right. And it was the most uncomfortable, disturbing and boob-filled puzzle he had ever experienced.

THE END. 8D

--

Spazzu has to say:

;A; I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I am in such a weird mood today that I'm being a smart ass about everything. I really couldn't do it seriously...I COULDN'T. Atleast not without feeling like Chris Hanson was coming to my door. Oh lord.

I still feel kinda bad.

But a;lkmgta;welkmtasdg. Enjoy Pedo!Yako and Shota!Neuro.

Yes, he is wearing shorts.

...JUST SO YOU KNOW, I LOVE YOU, MEICHIRI. ;A; 3

And I'll try to get to every kink posted, guys. Just have some patience. I'm feeling lazy/a bit smarmy right now. XD


	9. Claimed

It was a foul thing to see. That louse, that wretch, that dirty, low and vile slave of his, there with that...stranger. Who knew who this insignificant speck was, but he was _there_ next to _her_, talking, being sweet and making her _laugh_! She was _laughing_! He smiled, and then someone called to him and he turned around. Looking back to his dishrag, he said something...he could only assume the worst...and handed her a note timidly. She accepted it and returned the smile, and then he was off. Rage boiled over as he saw that blush that spread across her face as she read that note...

That ungreatful bitch. Narrowing his eyes he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. When she got here..and he knew she'd be late...he'd make sure she understood. She was his slave, he was her master and there was to be nothing else there.

When she came through the door, he made a point to throw something more dangerous; a pair of scissors and a rather heavy tape dispenser. Yako ducked in time to avoid the scissors, but the latter object was not avoided as gracefully. Hitting her in the knee, she yelped, holding onto her leg in pain. A grin that was nothing short of predatory crossed his face and he stood up from his desk and stalked over to where his sniveling cockroach was. One hand slammed the door behind her shut, and the other...well, he could feel the claws digging into her scalp.

It was neither a playful nor amused gesture when he forced her against the wall and stared down at her. His eyes were alight with disdain and almost a greedy possessiveness. Yako could only tremble and look up at her master as he forced open her bag to take out the note.

"What is this?" he demanded, holding it infront of her face.

"Its just a silly love note! I got it from someone at school...you know those fans! Eheheheh!" It all came out, rushed, jumbled and nervous. The threatening air about him was starting to distress her and this pleased Neuro. She needed to learn her place for once.

"That much I know...but why do you still have it?"

"I was going to throw it away here! It would've been rude to do that infront of him or at school where someone could see..." her voice trailed off as she looked to the side.

Glaring, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, grip strong and unyielding. Yako whimpered as a feral growl rumbled in his chest. With his talons, he made sure that the letter was shredded to pieces, slivers, scraps and nothing more than trash. Neuro felt her shaking now and saw that fear in her expression.

"Now, _slave_," the word rolled off his tongue in a rather aggrivatd tone, "What will you do if he comes to you again?"

Yako was quiet for a few moments. The nerve of her! She was _thinking about it?!_ Why did she have to deliberate over it? It was clear, it was simple and easy!

"Neuro...I have a right to talk to who I want and, if it comes down to it, see who I want. You don't have control over that aspect of my life."

The look he gave her made the poor girl's legs feel weak. Baring his teeth, he hissed and leaned down close to her face, his nose brushing against hers.

"Yako Katsuragi...you are mine, and no one elses. And if any male, female or thing dares to lay a hand on you, they, along with you, will suffer the consequences."

She opened her mouth to protest and inquire about what he even meant by that. But before she could say a word, his mouth was on her's, forceful and needy. Neuro's lips were firm against hers and moved in a hungry and demanding manner. He could only hope that it would leave bruises, clear enough for anyone else to see. All Yako could do was squeak a muffled noise of protest when she felt his tongue invade her mouth to rub against her's, to caress her mouth and, with the way he was acting, terrify her out of her wits.

Neuro didn't care when she pounded her weak little human hands on his chest to force him away. He didn't care that she yelled when he drew back and started to lick at her neck. All he wanted was for her to know that she was his Yako and only his. Her skin was fragile here, on her neck and shoulder, so he simply started with kisses. Then the kisses turned to him sucking roughly, desperate to mark her. They would stand out clear as day, and nothing she could do would hide them. Neuro purred as he ran his tongue up her throat to her jaw bone. He heard her let out a pitiful, yet satisfying moan. Then another, and another, and another. He slipped his hands down her stomach, underneath her skirt, to press against her panties.

"N-Neuro...please...no..." she whimpered, shaking her head reluctantly.

"Yes, Yako, Yes~"

Her hips bucked violently against him as he pressed her to the wall against him. He had found it, there, that special spot. Pulling the fabric aside, he continued to tease her, rubbing in circles and pressing down hard. Yako could only gasp in peasure and shut her eyes, head tilting back against the wall. A dark chuckle escaped him and he undid his pants while continuing to pleasure her.

"Slave...I want you to do something for me..." Neuro whispered into her ear, taking one hand in his and placing it on him.

"Mmm?"

He moved his hips slightly, rubbing against her hand. Her eyes opened in shock and she looked at him apprehensively. Neuro simply smirked and inserted a finger into her, deep and fast. Yako shuddered and bit her lip, a look of resignation on her face. Gripping gently, she moved her hand slowly, keeping a pace. He, on the other hand, was relentless, inserting yet another finger into her, making her quake with pleasure. And as Neuro's frantic pace increased, Yako timidly increased her own.

And there they were, leaning against the wall, as she, and he, came. Her body weak and limp, while he was filled only with satisfaction and triumph. Panting, Yako simply pulled her hand up and licked the remaining traces he had left on her off. He smirked, simply opting to wipe his hand on the front of her school sweater.

"...What will you do, now?"

"T-turn...turn him away..." she stammered as she shakily made her way to sit down on the couch.

--

Spazzu sez:

TADAAA.

HURR. Covering two at once! 8D Mutual masturbation and JealousNeuro showing her who's boss. Nomnomnom.

Also, TaneTokiTenshi, out of curiosity, would number two be...something like a...

";A; PLZGIVEMEYOURSEXI'MSOHOTFORYOURIGHTNOW" kinda thing? :3

I'll probably post the handcuff one later if I can find it. And pff. I am stuck on the cosplay kink. ;A; It'll probably end up as Kuroshitsuji cosplay... Hoorah, Sebastian/Meirin.

...:D


	10. Reward

Yako was known for getting into trouble. Or, atleast Neuro thought so. Threatened by weapons, criminals, falling into traps...and as of late, getting kidnapped. He wasn't sure what these bastards were playing at, but when she didn't come into the office, the simmer of impatience was turning into outright rage boiling over. And when he got an email, announcing demands, giving threats, and even daring to post a photo of her(bound and visibly 'roughed up' as would be said), he just about snapped. This was ridiculous...kidnapping _his_ Yako. He told himself over and over again as he went out the window(nails squealing across the glass as he gripped them a bit too tight out of annoyance) that they would pay, they would pay and they wouldn't leave without knowing their place. This was _his_ Yako.

And he did. He taught them their lesson. He had arrived, idly strolling down the side of the building and entered through another window that he decided to break by stepping down upon as hard as he could. Property damage, just something to start the punishment off with. Neuro crawled through the window, eyes burning venemous and bright with unspoken hatred. Gouged marks in the walls and a feral smile, the first kidnapper he ran into was, for lack of a better work, broken. He had no mercy and the man was now in a small heap, crying over the mangled bones.

There was another, and another, another, and then another that kept standing in his way. And each one he dealed with effectively in succession. As they came, he pushed them aside. They were moving doors in his way to his Yako. The bridge of his nose wrinkled and his brow creased. A growl rumbled in his throat and he saw him. The one who kidnapped and hurt her. He knew it was him by the way he stood; cocky, self-confident, determined and the feeling of 'Look what I did, nothing will stop this.'

"Filthy trash-crawling worm..." he spat, flexing his fingers(and claws underneath the fabric of the glove.)

He heard that, spinning to face the demon with a surprised look that quickly turned to a cocky grin. And the cocky grin? It quickly melted when he saw the look on Neuro's face. Merciless, cold and unearthly. Spinning and glowing green, he raised a gun, firing. Neuro ignored the bullet to his shoulder and stalked forward one hand extended. This man would learn his place, he was going to make sure of it. He wouldn't get away until every last bit of defiane was beaten out of him and he suffered to evolve. Anyone who dared to touch his Yako would face this.

**

He peered around the edge of the door into the room to see Yako, tied to the chair he had seen her sitting in the photos attatched to the mail. Her head was hanging back, lolling from side to side. She stared at the ceiling, breathing deep. Eyes followed the grooves she saw and Neuro prowled in, frowning. Hearing the footsteps, he noticed the visible cringe and flinch as he approached closer. She didn't look, only closed her eyes and looked down. He extended a hand to the girl infront of him, running a fingertip from her ear to her collar bone.

"Louse, what's that sour look for...?" he asked, tilting his head.

Her head snapped up almost instantly, eyes wide and expression wavering. Yako stared at him and he stared right back, a sharp smile curling across his mouth as she struggled against the bindings to get closer to him. He simply stared, suddenly a bit enveloped in thought. She kept moving, then frowned, looking down.

"Neuro, I can't get these undone...help..." she whined, pulling hard against the rope.

The smile grew wider, if that was even possible. It resembled something closer to a smirk now as the fingertip line he kept tracing left her face and trailed a little lower, down over her chest, until he opened his hand to get a grip on her left breast. Neuro squeezed lightly, reveling in the small squeak she let out and tiny fingers grabbing at his skin.

"I don't think so, Louse," he purred, moving his hand ever so slightly, "I went through all that trouble to save you..."

"Its not like I asked you to!" she complained, her brow meeting in an angry V.

"...We could have been out solving mysteries, but you had to get yourself kidnapped..." he continued, idly moving his fingers to tweak her nipple through her shirt.

"Yeah, because getting kidnapped is how i want to spend my day."

The sarcasm amused him and this entire thing was giving him a tickling in his lower stomach. He let out a loud laugh that sounded closer to a squawk. But when he laughed, he moved closer, looking down with an oh-so-dark look on his face that sent a shiver down her spine.

"I think I should get compensation for this." he said, almost growling with amusement.

"Compensation?"

His nails pinched hard through the cloth and she arched her back ever so slightly against the tethers binding her. Yako bit her lip, fists clenching and he leaned down to run his tongue across her exposed neck, which elicited a more open moan.

"...I deserve an award, louse."

This came out as a purr and she didn't know what to say. He was already here, straddling her lap at this point. He was rubbing her, hand slowly finding its way down and back up her sweater and shirt to cup her breasts and run nails up and down her skin. He was using his mouth to create red, visible marks all on her neck and shoulder. Yako was moaning and pressing herself closer to him without even knowing it. He was pleased and it showed on his expression. He rubbed harder and she let out louder noises. Then Neuro's other hand slipped under her skirt to press against her panties.

Eyes trailed over bruises and a few cuts and his lips pressed against those. If he was human, there would've been some guilt within him for letting this happen; but this was Neuro and all he felt was annoyance that it happened, period, and anger that they had dared to even try it. A small stab of anger hit him against as he thought about this and his fingers started to become needy and forceful, pressing abruptly against and into her, thumb pressing against her. Moving in an erratic circle, fast and almost pushy. A throaty purr escaped him and she whined.

"N-Neuro...we're...we're still here in this place...I want to go home..." the blonde choked out through her noises of pleasures, writhing. The police might come, the kidnappers(as if she knew they were laying injured) might come...and god knows who else would come in on this, knowing their luck.

But he didn't care. He knew no one would come(other then him, hahaha.) So he just undid his pants, letting them drop to the ground. Yako eyed him hesitantly, biting her lip. Neuro just gave a cocky look(no pun intended) right back, leaning coser to her. He withdrew his fingers, holding them there only to keep the panties pulled aside to let him press into her. It was a bit awkward, considering the angle and position of her in the chair, but with a little adjusting, he found himself pushing deep into Yako. She gave an audible gasp and her eyes opened wide. Hands struggled against the rope, desperate to find themselves around Neuro to pull him closer. But the knots were firm and he reveled in the trapped feeling she felt. Moving against her, she let out another gasp, another moan, more noises. It was pleasing the demon to the core and heat was already starting to pool in him, despite his alleged duribility as he always told her. But the sensation was overwhelming him, her tightening around him and the sounds he was hearing.

His body tensed and she was quivering. He moved his nails up and down the length of her sides, her skin, leaving prominant marks. His teeth grazed her skin, and as he thrust in and out, sunk in deep to keep himself in check. The sharp tang of blood met his tongue and he savored it, lapping at the wound. Tears filled her eyes, and she shook her head.

"N-Neuro...please..."

He chuckled darkly, pulling away from her skin. His eyes shut tight, concentrating on the rhythm he had started...in, out, in, out...she was shaking violently, crying out, aching with pleasure. She squeezed, and that was all he could take then. She felt it when he let go of his restraint; the feeling of..._him, _inside and all over. And he felt those little ripples of pleasure, the spasms running through her entire flushed body. She panted, clothes and hair a mess, skirt askew and panties still drawn to the side and him still in her. He smirked arrogantly and moved his bangs from his face.

"Maybe you should get kidnapped more often.

--

Spazzu sez: ...Ok, its 11:34am, I typed half of this with my eyes either in the process of closing, blurring over or all the way closed. I kid you not. So, any typos...yeah. I'll get 'em later. And lol, pointless PWP. Sorry if its badly written. I have others waiting to be posted!

ILU GUYS, SORRY FOR THE WAIT.

...Also, slightly unrelated: Should I write about the epic adventures of Neuro and Yako's family?


End file.
